Mission: Smile, Shinji!
by HanaIchi Ikari
Summary: Rated T for swearing. Reiji asks Hikari to help Shinji smile. Now it's her job to fulfill the request Reiji wants her to do. Translation: Reggie asks Dawn to make Paul smile. Now it's her job to fulfill that request! IkariShipping


_A/N: Hmmm, my very first one-shot chapter, huh? COOL! x3 This chapter makes Shinji/Paul OOC, but it's hilarious. It's from Sakura-Hammy's comic pages! I'll post the link at the bottom. WARNING: This is Ikarishipping! If you don't like it, turn away NOW! Unless you want to read it because you're bored. xP_

_Dedication: I absolutely dedicate this fanfic WHOLELY to Sakura-Hammy from DeviantArt! She is one of my TOP Ikarishipping Artists! ^^ Also, many thanks to Sakura-Hammy for letting me write a fanfic of her comic __**Mission: Smile**__._

_Note = For people who doesn't the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl characters' Japanese names… Here they are. (Hikari/Dawn, Shinji/Paul, Reiji/Reggie, Satoshi/Ash, Takeshi/Brock, Shinou/Sinnoh, Gureggru/Croagunk, Tobari/Veilstone)_

* * *

**Mission: Smile, Shinji!****  
****IkariShipping One-Shot [Or Series?]**

Satoshi, Takeshi, and Hikari arrived in Tobari City, but not for a gym battle… Not yet. It was rather more of a sightseeing trip. But now, they needed to find a Pokémon Center to rest their exhausted legs. They've been walking forever to get here!

"Do you see any Pokémon Centers anywhere, Takeshi?" Hikari drawled. She swore that she might near the verge of fainting from exhaustion.

"Well, there should be one here…" Takeshi murmured as he looked into his Shinou Region Guidebook. "There it is!" He pointed to a Pokémon Center that was just a few houses away.

"Finally!" Satoshi exclaimed. He was about to run there until…

"And Nurse Joy is in there!" Takeshi rushed into the Pokémon Center for Satoshi. Hikari and Satoshi sighed. Very typical of Takeshi, wasn't it?

"Let's go, Hikari." Satoshi walked toward the building.

Hikari followed him, focusing only on rest. "Thank goodness that this city has a Pokémon Center!"

"I know, right?"

As soon as they arrived in the Veilstone Pokémon Center, they first found a frozen Brock dragged away by his Gureggru. Hikari approached the front desk, where Nurse Joy was healing a Pokémon. "Nurse Joy?"

"Oh, hello! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I want to rent two rooms for my friends." Hikari, then, called Satoshi over. They took their Poke Balls out. "And we were wondering if you can let our Pokémon rest too. They went through some serious battling with each other."

Nurse Joy accepted, placing their Poke Balls on a tray. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your Pokémon will be healthy and happy!" She took out two room keys, handing them to Hikari. "Here you go!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nurse Joy!" With that, she left the desk, handing Satoshi a room key for Takeshi and him. "Ne, Satoshi, do you mind if I your Pokémon could sleep in my room?"

"Why?"

"One, they should at least sleep out of their Poke Balls once in a while!" Hikari held up two fingers. "Two, you can just lend me one or two." She held up three fingers. "And three…!" Something caught her eye: Purple hair.

Satoshi tilted his head in confusion. "Hikari?"

"Whoa, is that Reiji-san?" she exclaimed, pointing at the boy near the front desk. Satoshi jerked his head to the direction she pointed to. "It is! Reiji-san!"

The breeder turned to the direction of the voice. "Ah! Hikari-chan, nice to see you!" He also saw Satoshi. "You too, Satoshi!"

"Hi, Reiji-san!" Satoshi greeted back. "Oh yeah, this city is where Shinji lives…"

"You just realized that now?" Hikari questioned. "You are so slow…"

Satoshi sighed, not having enough energy to argue. "I'm gonna take Takeshi to our room." He looked back. "Are you going to your room now?"

"Not yet, but can you put my bag in your room for now?" Hikari took off her bag, handing it to Satoshi. He gave her a questioning look. "Because I'm gonna go look around." Satoshi groaned, nodding. He really was not in the mood to argue nor did he have enough energy to look around with her. "Arigatou, Satoshi! See ya later!"

Just when Reiji was about to leave, Hikari called out, "Reiji-san! Wait!"

"Hikari-chan, aren't you going to rest your legs?"

"It's okay. They're not as tired as Satoshi's. His Pokémon and he went through some serious training and battling, so… yeah…" Hikari trailed off, scratching the back of her head. "So are you doing anything today, Reiji-san?"

"I only have one thing in mind." Reiji started chuckling. "Here I'll show you what I'm talking about. Follow me." He started walking away from the Pokémon Center, while Hikari followed him, puzzled.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house… What I want to show is in there," Reiji reassured her with a smile. "Don't worry; it's actually a pretty good treat for a _lot_ of people."

A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. "Uh… I see?" She had no idea what Shinji's older brother had in store for her. "Wow, this is your house?" They arrived to a large 2-story building and there were a few Pokémon hanging around.

"Yep, and Shinji's inside too."

"Huh?" Hikari exclaimed, baffled. "I do _not_ want to go in the same house or building as him!"

Reiji blinked in surprise. He then understood. "Oh… Are you the one he calls… 'Troublesome Girl'?" Hikari was now fuming and Reiji understood more now. "Hm, if he does, then this is perfect! C'mon, I'm really gonna need you to do favor for me after I show you this." He led Hikari inside his home through his backyard, where it was clean and quiet.

Shinji was sitting on the sofa, his arms crossed. He seemed to be contemplating something very deeply, but the clicking sound of the door disrupted him. He averted his gaze to see Reiji. "You're back, Nii-san?"

"Aa, hey, I'm gonna be upstairs, so don't mind me." Reiji scratched his head. Shinji shrugged, resuming his thoughts. He sighed, gesturing Hikari that the coast is clear. "Here, this is what I want to show you." He took out a picture, handing it to Hikari.

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise. "Is this…?"

"Shhh…" Reiji gestured. "It's Shinji, but this was when he was younger."

"Wait, seriously?" Hikari was stunned. "Shinji actually has the ability to smile?"

Reiji sighed, scratching the back of his head. "As weird as it sounds, yes," he admitted. "In fact, he used to smile all the time! But I don't what happened to make him stop."

Hikari felt a blush creeping their way to her cheeks. She couldn't help but blush with dumbfounded eyes. The picture of Shinji smiling was astounding and kinda cute at the same time.

"You see, ever since I found that picture, I always tried to make him smile again for pictures. But, of course, I failed," Reiji elaborated. "So I asked you to see if you might be able to make him smile. He seems to be rather calmer when you're around. Will you help?"

Something clicked in Hikari's head. "Sure!" It didn't matter if Shinji called her troublesome now, because she wanted to see him smile in the present days. She gave Reiji a thumbs-up.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "And don't worry. I'll be hiding so I won't ruin the moment!" With that, Reiji left to get his camera.

Now Hikari had to think of a plan. "Let's see…" She scratched her chin. "What would make someone like Shinji smile?" A basic idea popped up. "Hmmm, maybe a gift? Okay, I'll try that!" Hikari opened her bag and took out a cupcake. "I am so lucky that I saved it this morning!" She unwrapped the wrapping, giggling to herself.

She walked over to him. "Ne, Shinji!"

Shinji turned his head to Hikari, who was smiling at him. "Huh?"

"E-eh, this is for you." Hikari held out a cupcake with pink frosting and a cherry on top.

Shinji slightly blushed, for he has never seen her do something… nice for him. He blinked.

"W-what?" Hikari panicked for a second because she thought Shinji was suspecting something. Shinji was rather flustered though.

"Uh… What am I supposed to do with a muffin? And why did you come here?"

Hikari was about to scream again, but she couldn't ruin the moment! She suppressed it down as hard as she could. "Grr… For your information, this is a cupcake!" She held it in front of the boy in front of her. "This is for you! I came here to give it to you!"

Suspicions were arising in Shinji. He put his finger on his chin. "Hn… I don't think you'd come here to give me something to be nice…" Hikari was slightly taken aback, alarmed. "Or possibly… Maybe you like me," he stated blandly.

Hikari was shocked. _"WHAT? Why in the world would I like you?"_ She kept those thoughts to herself, but she did _NOT_ want Shinji to think that. "Argh… Okay! Fine!" She couldn't help but admit the truth… well… the half-truth. "I came over because Reiji-san wanted me to cheer you up!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, sighing. "Nii-san? Why would he invite someone over like you?"

Her brow twitched. _"Like me? That's messed up!"_ she shouted in her thoughts. Now she had a greater idea to make Shinji smile… For Reiji and her revenge. Her eyes gleamed. "Oh, it's nothing! He was just showing me some pictures." She now held out the picture of him smiling in front of his face. "I never knew you could smile like this." It was true. She has only seen with evil smirks, but never has she seen a pleasant smirk or a smile!

His jaw opened in horror, but he was blushing in embarrassment. She had seen a picture of him smiling! "Where'd you…? Give that back!" He attempted to snatch it out of Hikari's hands, but he missed.

Hikari stuck her tongue out playfully, holding up the picture to her face. "Sure!" She smirked. "But on one condition: You smile for me and I'll give it back!"

Meanwhile, Reiji was looking out from the backyard veranda, peeking from the curtains. He was concerned for Hikari. "I really wonder if she can do this…" he murmured.

Shinji was in a no-win situation. He was frustrated, but calmed down. _"Hmph, I guess the only way to get it back is to distract her."_ Shinji positioned himself to make an action. His lips worked their way up to make a smile, but it had a hint of evil in it.

Reiji was surprised! "No way, she did it! He's smiling!" He zoomed in on Shinji's frame, ready to take a picture. But his little brother had done something that Reiji had not expected him to do.

Shinji's hand moved to the hand that was holding the picture, snatching the picture out of her hand! "I'll take this!" Before the cunning coordinator could snatch it back, he pulled Hikari. Their lips met. His face became as red as a cherry, but Hikari was more than just that! A flood of panic, shock, alarm, and embarrassment was overwhelming her. He knew he had succeeded with triumph… and embarrassment.

But, he wasn't victorious just yet.

A flash was seen behind Shinji. It was Reiji, who had accidentally taken a picture of the kiss instead of a smile. "Oops…" But he recovered and smirked instead. His little brother turned to him, blushing madly and glaring at him.

"You have 10 seconds to delete that…" The hand that was holding the picture of him smiling was trembling in frustration. First, the picture, then, a kiss, and now, that picture of the kiss!

Reiji grinned, waving that command off. "Sorry, no can do, bro!" He was about burst into laughter from the action his emotionless little brother had displayed. "This is even better than what I planned! I can't delete the moment of your very first kiss!" With that, he ran away to protect the picture.

Shinji, who was becoming more frustrated and embarrassed, gritted his teeth. "Get back here!"

Hikari half-recovered from the kiss, frozen. She blinked. _"First… Kiss…?"_ She was left smiling like a blushing idiot.

That was her first kiss, too.

~.~.~

_**Later…**_

Shinji had given up. It was impossible to catch his older brother with a picture that excited him. Once he takes a good picture, it's all over… unless he accidentally deletes it.

Hikari was sitting on the sofa, still blushing. _"That was my first kiss, dammit! And it was with Shinji!"_ But it wasn't that bad. Sure, he forced it, but it was gentle. Who knew he could kiss so gently like that? And that was his first kiss too! However, this was not the right time to think about that. "SHINJI! Why in the world would you kiss me?"

"Shut up… It was the only idea I could think of…" He was now reminiscing back to the moment of the kiss. He was admitting that it was a retarded tactic.

"A-anyways, w-where's Reiji-san?"

"He's in his room…" Shinji groaned. He knew Reiji was saving the picture in his computer – in a folder where Shinji would NEVER find it. "This is a disaster… And it's all because of you, Troublesome Girl!" He was back to his own self again, but that moment still lingered.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" she shouted. "It's your fault for kissing me! All we wanted was for you to smile!" Hikari was on the verge of tearing her hair out. "Again, you should've smiled anyways!"

Shinji was silent. She got a point, but that frustrated him. "You shouldn't have agreed with him… He's always up to no good when it comes to my past… or personal interests…"

"Personal interests…?" Hikari asked.

"_Shit…"_ he thought. _"I just had to say those last two words aloud…"_ He scowled, gesturing her to not continue anything related to his 'personal interests'.

She crossed her arms, pouting. "How long are you going to keep me in here?"

"Until you promise not to tell ANYONE of these events!"

Hikari pouted more, crushing the hopes of telling her Pokémon and friends that _**Shinji**_ can smile. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Hn." He sat at the other end of the sofa, hiding his blush from before.

"By the way, about your personal interests…" Yes, Hikari was going there. She smirked, resting her head on her hand. "Do you possibly like me?" She was now smiling with a pleasant aura, intending to seduce him to verification.

"No, I don't…" But his voice slightly shook. He was slightly falling for her act. Shinji tried to suppress the blush that was trying to surface again.

He was soon saved by Reiji's call. "Hikari-chan! Can you come here for a bit?"

"Coming!" Hikari jumped off the sofa, ignoring Shinji's protests. She went in Reiji's room, where a printer was printing a few pages of pictures. "You're printing them?"

"Yeah, you want one?"

"Uh…" Hikari sweat-dropped. "It would be embarrassing if I keep it, because I'm being kissed in there! Don't you think it's going to be embarrassing if you wake up the next day and find a picture of you being kissed?"

"I suppose so, but still, if it's related to Shinji, it's pretty cute." Reiji slid in two pictures in a folder, grinning. "I'm keeping that and his smiling picture, that's for sure. Are you sure you don't want them?"

"Umm…" Hikari then came up with another great idea. "I wouldn't mind, but you did want another picture of Shinji smiling, right?"

"Well, yeah, that was the original plan, but this is better."

"Would you still like a picture of him smiling presently?"

"I guess. I haven't seen him smile for a long time."

Hikari blushed, smiling. "I got better idea to make him smile, but there's some kissing involved." Reiji chuckled. "It's not funny, Reiji-san! Please don't take a picture of that! Take the picture of him smiling!"

Reiji got his camera, nodding. "Don't worry, I won't." He gave her a folder with a copy of smiling Shinji and their kiss. "Just keep it." Hikari nodded, blushing.

With that, Hikari's plan was set into motion.

She went back downstairs, distracting Shinji to let Reiji sneak outside again. "Ne, Shinji, if I promise that I won't tell anyone, will you let me go?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise!" Hikari insisted confidently. She tried to look as serious as possible.

"Fine. Go." Shinji waved her away.

"Oh yeah, here you go. I don't really want it anyways." She set her cupcake on his hand. Hikari gave Shinji a short peck on his cheek. Blushing, she quickly moved aside. "This is my revenge!" she sang.

Shinji was stunned, his purple eyes wide. A blush surfaced, showing his reaction.

Hikari walked away towards the door.

While her back was turned, Shinji felt his lips twitch. His hand touched his cheek, where Hikari planted her kiss. He finally smiled with a blush!

"Perfect!" Reiji snapped a shot of Shinji. "Thanks, Hikari!"

Shinji's brow twitched, ready to explode. But he was a bit too dazed to scream at him. He'd rather do so to the Troublesome Girl. "HIKARI!"

Hikari giggled, running away. She saw his smile, and she actually thought it was cute! "Bye, Reiji-san! Bye, Shinji!"

Reiji sprinted upstairs before his little brother caught him. He locked the door, chuckling. "That's why you're my little bro, Shinji."

The purple-haired trainer fell on his sofa, mumbling to himself. But there was a small smile and he finally murmured, "Tch, my Troublesome Girl will get it someday…"

~.~.~

_A/N: Well, I'm done! ^^ What do you think? What did you think, Sakura-Hammy-san? _

_Link to her Profile: www. sakura-hammy. deviantart. com_

_Link to the First Page of __**Mission: Smile**__: http:/ /sakura-hammy. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2szlm7_


End file.
